Vegito
Vegetto is the immensely powerful result of Goku and Vegeta fused by use of the Potara earrings, and is widely accepted as being the strongest character from the Dragon Ball series before Dragon Ball GT. Vegetto, like Gotenks before him was voiced by two actors at the same time. In Japan he was voiced by the seiyū Masako Nozawa (Goku) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta). In the US version Vegetto was voiced by Sean Schemmel (Goku) and Christopher Sabat, (Vegeta). The Ocean Group version has Vegetto only voiced by Brian Drummond, the first voice actor for Vegeta. Appearance Vegetto is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is approximately 5 feet 8 inches tall, about the same height as Goku. His personality is a mix of the two. He acts cocky like Vegeta, but he had been acting in that way on purpose to accomplish his plan of saving the others, just as Goku had done in the past. Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other, he said, "Vegeta," as Goku would, "and Kakarotto" as Vegeta would, "combined, so I guess that makes me Vegetto." Vegetto's hair is more inclined toward Vegeta since it firmly stands upwards. However, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. Vegetto wears two earrings as result from the Potara Fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's outfit. The inversion is caused by adopting Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's outfit for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. History Origin of the name The name Vegetto (ベジット, Bejitto?) arises from a combination of the Japanese characters that form Vegeta (ベジイタ, Bejiita?) and Kakarotto (カカロット, Kakarotto?). One can see that the name is formed from taking the "ベ" and "ジ" characters from Vegeta's name, and the "ッ" and "ト" characters from Kakarotto. When translating into English, therefore, the name "Vegetto" uses "Vege-" from Vegeta, and "-tto" from Kakarotto. Because Viz uses the name Kakarrot, however, they extracted the letters "-rot" from Son Goku's Saiyan name, and thus named the character Vegerot (note that the English dub calls him Vegetto, which doesn't make sense given the spellings of the two characters' names(although it may be veget+t+o)). The Potara Fusion The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegetto is what Rou Dai Kaioshin considered to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to Fusion Dance technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is more complex than simply adding together the power levels of the two individuals. Vegetto has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategical mind of Vegeta; in other words, the perfect fusion. Goku and Vegeta's rivalry somehow made the fusion more compatible, giving them even more power than expected, which was seen when Vegetto transformed into "Super Vegetto". It has been stated that the potra fusion is stronger than fusion dance in the manga, thus making Vegetto more powerful than Gogeta. Vegetto is born Vegetto was a fusion formed out of desperation by Vegeta and Goku in an effort to stop Djinn Boo, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Boo had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Kaiôshins came to a conclusion that the best hope of defeating Boo was fusion, but there was no time to attempt the fusion technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Boo. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Boo could destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Boo then lost a large amount of power due to Gotenks separating inside him. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even more deadly and powerful. Goku is now left with no one that could help him by fusing, but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and quickly transports himself to his location. Buu suddenly comes out of no where and Vegeta ignores Goku's plea to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Boo. Buu easily revlects their attacks with his own ki blast. Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Buu but he quickly beats them both up. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then Goku tells him for the first time that the fusion would be permanent and Vegeta shouts at him telling him that he should have told him that in the first place. They both then wear the earrings giving birth to Vegetto. Vegetto vs. Super Boo w/Gohan Once Vegetto is formed, he tests out his new body. He then taunts Buu which sends him on a rampage. After playing around with Boo for a while, Vegetto then decided to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by tansforming into a Super Saiyan, and calls himself "Super Vegetto". Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegetto is stronger than him. Vegetto then began to completely dominate Boo, rendering his attacks useless. Boo then liquifies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Boo is inside, he makes Vegetto's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to scare him be saying he is in control of his body. Vegetto then uses his energy to isolate Boo inside his body and beats him out. Buu becomes inraged because Vegetto is making fun him. His anger at this caused him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could have destroyed the universe. Eventually, Vegetto forced his way through a Boo's shield and pucnhes him in the face, which then stopped his attack. With little left to lose, Boo turned Vegetto into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seemed lost until candy-Vegetto revealed that he was able to fly around and still attack physically beating Buu in comical fashion, eventually slicing off Buu's antenna. Buu eventually turned him back after realising that there was no way to hurt Vegetto because of his small size (despite the fact he couldn't hit him before anyway). Buu then returns Vegito back to normal. After another beating, even Buu's regeneration was starting to fail him. Vegetto decided that it was time to end the battle once and for all. He then gave Boo ten seconds to prepare for death, and told him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Boo started to panic, and when Vegetto reached nine, he manipulated the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfed Vegetto. The battle was over with Boo coming out as the victor. Unknown to Boo, however, Vegetto could've easily destroyed him at any given moment yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a barrier, so he wouldn't be integrated into, as Vegeta called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his companions and family members. Thus the reasoning for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Boo then goes on a rampage, and Vegetto is left within him to free everyone. When he entered Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wears off because his stomache breaks them down, and Vegetto become Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then threw his earring in Buu's stomach acid, destroying it, so they wouldn't have to fuse again. When facing Kid Boo, they were also given the option to become Vegetto again, but they refused out of Saiyan pride. Forms and transformations Vegetto This is Vegetto's base form. This form is first seen when he is first fused. Even in his base form, he is immensely powerful. At this stage, Vegetto's strength is far greater than a Super Saiyan 3's. He is able to completely match Super Boo w/Gohan in this form. However, Vegetto wouldn't much dominate Boo if he were to sustain this form, as it was shown Boo could've landed a few punches and attack on the Saiyan. The power of the Potara Earrings gave Vegetto far more than enough power, making him unbeatable to Boo. Even at this stage, Vegetto would still be considered the strongest character in Dragon Ball Z. However, he is able to make a transformation and substantially increase his power and abilities. Also note that in the manga, Vegetto directly transformed into a Super Saiyan, calling himself Super Vegetto. Super Vegetto (Super Saiyan) Super Vegetto was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. In the anime, when he was first fused into a normal state he was already far stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. In the manga he transformed right away. Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly unstoppable. His powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he completely dominated Super Boo w/Gohan. After his transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle, though everything else remains the same, except for features such as: Golden hair, eyebrows, green eyes and golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Vegetto called himself in this new form "Super Vegetto" (Or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga). Super Vegetto appeared to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat, though there was one moment where Super Boo might have been able to win indirectly by destroying existence itself. Super Vegetto hardly exerted himself in battle (he only started fighting seriously for a breif moment to stop Super Buu from tearing he universe apart), and was in absolute control of the fight. Vegetto is generally acknowledged as the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball manga, possessing the enormous power of both Goku and Vegeta, multiplied by folds. Candy Vegetto After being turned into a coffee-flavoured jawbreaker by Boo so that he can be consumed, Vegetto is still able to fight as a small candy. Some consider this to be (ironically) Vegetto's most dangerous form. Not only does Vegetto retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Boo to hit. In the dub he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable. Vegetto is unable to use any special abilities in this form, rendering him unable to kill villains like Cell and Boo as long as they can regenerate fast enough, although they could theoretically be beaten to death. This is however, a special ability as no one else possesses it. Techniques and Special abilities 'Renzokou Kikouha' (Banshee Blast) Vegetto reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In DBZ fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegetto used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. In Budokai Tenkaichi 2, this attack is known as Scatter Finger Beam. 'Ki no Tsurugi' (Flash Sword, Spirit Sword, Beam Sword) A blade created from pure, condensed ki(energy) around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegetto's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegetto's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Buu. This move is available to Vegetto in several video games, like the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series of games. It is called Spirit Sword in Budokai 2 and 3, but it is called Beam Sword Slash in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Vegetto: Big Bang Kamehameha This special type of Big Bang mixed with a Kamehameha is a weaker version, much different from Gogeta's special. Vegetto extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful beam of energy, that instead of come crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target inflicting painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. Vegetto:Kamehameha x5 This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegetto's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or gold like Vegeta's Final Flash. As a result of Vegetto's immense power, this attack inflicts an incredible amount of damage. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. Spirit Cannon Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy doesn't fan out like a sword. Vegetto points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegetto did perform this attack on Buu, but he managed to regenerate. It has a slightly different effect in the Dragon Ball Z Budokai Games, with Vegetto extending his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful yellow energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. Final Kamehameha This is one of or perhaps even the strongest attack that Vegetto performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Kamehameha wave. Vegetto puts both of his hands in front of him, combines the energy of the Final Flash attack and the Kamehameha into a compact bright white ball with a bluish glow and is surrounded by a blue aura and occasional streaks of blue electricity. The ball is only about the size of Vegetto himself. Vegetto fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegetto charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegetto uses this technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. This attack is available to Vegetto in the Playstation game, Dragonball: Final Bout. After pressing Down, Back, Forward, Triangle, he yells, "O tsurugi wa koitsu da! FAINARU KAMEHAMEHA!" This has never been seen before in the anime or manga. Also in the game DBZ Shin-Budokai, he has this attack and he simply says "Final Kamehameha!" when performed. Video Game appearances Dragon Ball Z *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) *''Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu'' (Sega Saturn, Playstation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Gameboy Color) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Playstation 2 GameCube) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Playstation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Gameboy Advance) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (Playstation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) only as a special attack *''Jump Superstars'' (Nintendo DS) only as Goku's 7 Koma Special Attack *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai 2: Another Road'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PlayStation 2, Wii) Dragon Ball GT *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (PlayStation) All games listed chronologically. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusions Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Extraterrestrials